The Story Of Us
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Season 5 Speculation: "The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now." Russell is back, what happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Just some Season Five speculation, inspired by the Taylor Swift song by the same name. Although this is a bit of an ensemble piece it will focus more on Eric/Pam (because they're awesome basically :P). Takes place effectively where Season 4 finished, however, for the purposes of this story, Sookie was attacked by Debbie at least one night after she told Bill and Eric that she couldn't choose between them. ****Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_The Story Of Us_**

…  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_This is looking like a contest,_  
><em>Of who can act like they care less,<em>  
><em>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>  
><em>The battle's in your hands now,<em>  
><em>But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em>So many things that you wished I knew,<em>  
><em>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>.  
>-"The Story Of Us," Taylor Swift<br>…

Fangtasia was back to normal: the dance floor was crowded, the bar was doing good business – everything was exactly the way it always had been…except for one thing.

Eric and Pam stood at opposite ends of the room, not ignoring each other exactly but still…not talking.

Ginger was the only one who appeared to have noticed the change. Ever since Pam's outburst she had been keeping an eye on the pair and had seen how Eric kept Pam at a distance.

She wasn't certain that it was all to do with Sookie, but she knew that she was at least a part of the problem.

Ginger sighed and went back to polishing glasses behind the bar; she was so engrossed in her task that she almost dropped the glass she was holding when Eric appeared beside her.

"Something is wrong with Sookie, I must go to her," he glanced over his shoulder at Pam, "please let Miss Pamela know," he added and was gone before Ginger could ask why he couldn't tell her himself.

"Miss Pamela," she muttered under her breath in a mocking tone. That was another thing Eric had taken to doing lately: referring to Pam as 'Miss Pamela' even to her face. She jumped as Pam appeared at her side, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I saw Eric speak to you, what did he say?" she demanded.

"He asked me to tell you that he had to go out for a moment," Ginger replied carefully.

"Why?"

Ginger looked into her eyes and knew – even without being glamoured – that she couldn't lie to her, "Something about Sookie…?"

Ginger winced as Pam looked liable to explode with rage, but in the next moment she had calmed herself. "I'm feeling a little tired at the moment, Ginger, be a dear and mind the bar will you?" Pam asked sweetly.

Ginger bobbed her head a shade too enthusiastically, "Of course."

Shooting her a winning smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, Pam slipped passed Ginger and into Eric's office.

Calmly she shut the door behind her and sat down behind his desk, before she suddenly ceased being so calm and burst into uncharacteristic tears, burying her face into her folded arms on Eric's desk.

Pam wasn't sure how long she had been weeping before she felt someone stroking her hair, "Hush now, child, tears never do any good."

She froze: that was the last voice she expected to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric made it to Sookie's in record time, only to find that Bill had already arrived.

The sight of Sookie covered in blood was enough to almost send him over the edge with worry, until he realised that it wasn't her blood.

"Busy night?" he asked as he took in the sight of Debbie lying dead by the fridge and Tara cradled in Sookie's arms.

Bill glowered up at him from where he was busy feeding Tara some of his blood but Eric ignored him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned as he checked Sookie over for injuries with his eyes once more just in case his initial perusal had been incorrect.

"I'm fine," she replied, sounding a little shaky.

"What happened?" Bill asked, removing his wrist from Tara's mouth and rolling his sleeve back down.

"Debbie tried to kill me again; Tara shoved me out of the way…I…" Sookie took a shaky breath, "I rushed Debbie…the gun just…went off…"

"Shh," Bill soothed, "it will be all right," he assured her; gently taking Tara out of her arms.

"For once I agree with him," Eric said, moving to help Sookie to her feet, "everything will be all right. We'll make sure-" he was cut off from his assurances by a sharp spike of fear that disappeared in almost the same moment. He shook the feeling off, and the unease that came with it, and returned his attention to Sookie.

It took the rest of the evening for him and Bill to bury Debbie and to assure themselves that Sookie would be fine. They had wanted to remain with her but she had insisted that they leave, as she was backed by Lafayette and the restored Tara there was little more they could do.

"I'll have my security check in on her tomorrow," Bill said as they left the house.

"I'll have one of my humans do the same," Eric replied.

The two vampires eyed each other for a long moment before going their separate ways to go to ground.

Eric was surprised not to find Pam waiting for him when he returned, but given the current state of their relationship he decided that he couldn't really blame her. He was annoyed, however, that she had left without bothering to lock up the bar.

Muttering to himself about her laziness and insubordination, he entered his office to collect a couple of things and paused in the doorway.

Something was wrong: everything was exactly the way he left it but there was still something off.

He started as he rounded his desk and found Ginger sprawled on the floor, dead. Written in her blood were two words: _I'm back_.

Eric suddenly had a very bad feeling about the real reason Pam hadn't locked up that night.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, "We have a problem," he said the moment Bill picked up; "Russell is back."

...

**A/N: I know, I killed Ginger - I couldn't believe it either! It just...happened...**


	3. Chapter 3

"I must say that I'm surprised your Maker hasn't bothered to show up yet," Russell commented, looking down at Pam.

Pam made no comment, but continued to focus on not crying out in pain.

She was lying on a dirt floor, pegged to the grounded with silver stakes through her wrists and ankles. Heavy silver chains were also wrapped around her torso and neck for good measure.

"Perhaps I should have taken his precious waitress instead," Russell commented as he knelt down beside her. He took a painful grip on her chin, turning her head so she was facing him, "You are shielding him from this," he spat venomously, "you are stronger than I thought, but I _will_ break you," he promised as he stood up.

Pam watched as he moved out of her line of vision only to return with another silver stake, "Oh don't worry my dear, I need you alive," Russell assured her as he caught her worried glance.

Russell ripped open her top with a flick of his wrist before he began slowly and carefully to scrawl 'Bitch' across her chest in an elegant script.

Pam could feel the barrier she had built up between herself and Eric slowly start to crumble, it disappeared altogether as Russell sprinkled silver flakes across her wounds: the vampire equivalent of rubbing salt.

In spite of herself Pam screamed in agony.

"Good girl," Russell crooned, taking a step back to admire his handy work. "Unfortunately you defied me for too long," he continued, "that must be punished."

Once more he disappeared from Pam's line of vision and she heard a door open, followed by the sound and smell of the two werewolves that had been guarding the door.

She fought back her wave of fear as she heard them pad closer to her, "Take your fill," she heard Russell order, "but remember, my children, I need her alive." There was a pause as they drew so close she could feel their breath on her exposed skin.

"Oh, and don't mar her pretty face," Russell added and was gone, closing the door on Pam's screams with a sadistic smile.

...

**A/N: Yeah, so we're back to the angst... **


	4. Chapter 4

Eric woke up, gasping for breath as he fought back wave after wave of fear and pain so intense that it took him several minutes to realise it was Pam's emotions that he was feeling.

He burst from his hiding place without a second thought and made to leave, only to be prevented by the blinding sunlight that greeted him when he opened the door.

He staggered back, shielding his face with his arm as he slammed the door shut: he was trapped.

There was no way that he could reach Pam until nightfall, though God only knew if she could survive that long.

Eric sank slowly to his knees under the crushing weight of Pam's agony. If Russell was looking for the perfect revenge than he had found it: Eric could feel everything that Pam was experiencing, but had no way of saving her.

He was so blinded by her agony and, worse, her fear that he couldn't even think straight, couldn't process anything beyond his deep-seated need to rush to her rescue.

Not to mention his own guilt that after everything he had put her through – and in that moment he could acknowledge just how much he had hurt her – she now had to go through this.

He could only pray to whatever deity would listen that she would be strong enough to survive this latest ordeal.


	5. Chapter 5

"The bastard's got my Pam," Eric announced without preamble, barging into Bill's office almost as soon as night had fallen.

Bill and Sookie both looked up at him in surprise, neither missing the way he referred to Pam as 'his.'

"You're sure?" Bill asked.

Eric sent him a withering look, "Who else would _dare_ to torture _my_ child?"

"Torture?" Sookie whispered.

Eric glanced across at her and she could see the depths of his own pain reflected in his eyes, "Yes."

Eric turned back to Bill, "So I want to know, _my liege_, what are we going to do about it?"

Bill leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Don't you even dare think about making her a 'casualty of war,'" Eric warned him, his voice dangerously low.

Sookie rested a hand on his shoulder, "Eric…" she began in a soothing tone, before stepping back in surprise as he shook her off.

"Sookie, I love you, but _back off_," Eric warned without even turning to face her, still intent on watching Bill. "Pam is in danger and I am only here because I can't bring down Russell on my own," he admitted grudgingly. He looked at her over his shoulder, "So do not try and comfort me, because only having Pam back in my arms will even _begin_ to make me feel better."

Eric's attention snapped back to Bill as he suddenly jumped out of his seat, "Where's Jessica?" he asked anxiously.

"How the hell should I know?" Eric snarled, "What about _Pam_?"

"Russell Edgington has a grudge against me almost as big as the one he has for you," Bill explained calmly, "if he has taken Pam he is likely to take Jessica as well."

"Oh, then by all means sacrifice my child so that we can make sure yours survives," Eric said sarcastically, his fangs bared.

Bill bared his fangs in return and the two vampires squared off snarling.

"Stop!" Sookie commanded, trying to break them apart, "This isn't going to help anyone, least of all Pam."

Bill and Eric glared at each for a few moments longer before they both flicked their fangs away and took a step back, still eyeing each other warily.

"That's better," Sookie said, taking a step back as well.

"I have no intention of sacrificing Pam," Bill said after a long moment, "but I also have no desire to endanger anyone else."

"How noble," Eric interjected sarcastically.

"Do not push me, Eric," Bill snarled, "I know you are concerned for Pam but if you want my help then lose the attitude."

Eric bared his fangs, but said nothing; Bill decided to take that as assent.

...

**A/N: So, it didn't work to explain it in the chapter, but Sookie's at Bill's to thank him for saving Tara's life. Just in case anyone was curious...  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica giggled as Jason dropped kisses down the side of her neck as she continued to lace up her boots.

"I take it you enjoyed my visit?" she asked, leaning back into his embrace with a smile.

"I always enjoy your visits," Jason replied, kissing the side of her face.

Jessica smiled and took a moment to enjoy the feel of his arms around her before she sat up, "Where are my pants?" she asked, looking around the room for her missing undergarments.

"I have no idea," Jason said, leaning back against the cushions and holding up her pants with a wicked grin.

"Jason Stackhouse, you little thief," she said with a playful growl as she made her way back to the bed.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, a shiver running down her spine.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked, watching her with concerned eyes.

"Um, Bill just called me," Jessica said, dropping her flirtatious tone completely, "I have to go."

Before Jason knew what was happening she swooped in at vampire speed and kissed him, "Catch you later," she said cheerfully and was gone.

"Perfect timing as usual, _Dad_," Jessica mumbled to herself as she made her way back to Bill's house.

"Is Daddy too strict on his little girl?" asked a voice from nearby, Jessica stopped.

"Who's there?" she demanded, lifting her chin defiantly, trying not to show her fear.

"What a shambles those boys have made of their personal relationships since I've been gone," the voice continued, "both of them too blind to see what's right in front of them all because of that little waitress."

"Sookie?" Jessica asked, she put her hands on her hips, "What have you done with Sookie?"

"Daddy's plaything is fine, he's got her all nice and safe back in his _palace_," the voice continued, spitting the word out as though it tasted bad, "but _you_ are all alone in the woods…"

"I'm not alone, Bill called me."

"But he didn't come to get you himself did he? He knew the danger you were in but he still couldn't bring himself to leave his little waitress," the voice countered.

"I'm not in danger," Jessica protested, starting to get a very bad feeling.

An older male vampire Jessica had hoped never to see again stepped out into the moonlight and she could see eyes glowing in the woods behind him, "I'm sorry, sweet pea, but I really think you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Bill slammed his fist down on his desk, causing Sookie to jump. Eric, who was leaning moodily against the opposite wall, merely glanced across with mild interest.

"Let me guess, he's taken Jessica now as well," Eric said flatly.

"Yes," Bill replied through clenched teeth.

"How do you feel about him now?" Eric asked, his tone taking on a mocking edge.

"Eric," Sookie admonished him.

"He only stopped torturing Pam when night fell," Eric yelled, striding towards her, "I had to suffer through it _knowing_ that I couldn't help her because of the sun and unable to even _think_ straight because she was in pain." He towered over her, his fangs barred, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I care more for you than I do her," he said softly, "or that _he_," he gestured towards Bill, "cares for Jessica more than I care for Pam."

Sookie blinked back a couple of tears as Eric straightened and, unconcerned, returned to his former position, still silently fuming.

The tension in the room was broken as Jason came tumbling through the door, "Where's Jess? Is she here? Is she all right? She felt terrified…!" he broke off in his babbling when he caught sight of Bill's face. "Something's happened hasn't it?" he asked, his eyes took in the other occupants of the room, "Sook?"

"Russell Edgington's back, Jason, he's taken Pam and Jessica," Sookie explained, coming over to join him.

"Ok, two questions: who the f*ck is Russell Edgington? And what does he want with Jess?" Jason asked, looking between Sookie and Bill.

"Russell Edgington is the ex-King of Mississippi," Eric explained, "and he has taken Pam and Jessica for revenge."

"Revenge? What did they do to him?" Jason asked, looking a little bewildered.

"Nothing," Eric snarled, "it's for revenge on Bill and I for defeating him."

"You defeated him?" Jason clarified, "So we could do it again?"

"Russell Edgington is over 2,000 years old, we only managed to defeat him last time because he had been severely weakened," Eric replied with exaggerated patience.

"We should have dealt him the true death," Bill muttered.

"That would have been too good for him," Eric spat.

"It would have saved lives!" Bill replied.

"I didn't hear you protesting," Eric retorted, "as I recall you were too busy covering _me_ in cement!"

The two vampires snarled at each other and once more squared off in the middle of the room.

"Are they always like this?" Jason asked Sookie quietly.

"Usually they're worse," Sookie replied, rolling her eyes and once more stepping in to break the pair up. "This is wasting time," she counselled, "we need to just settle down and figure out how to get them back."

Both vampires acknowledged the sense in her words and grudgingly backed down.

"We're going to need help," Bill said finally.

"And then some," Eric agreed bitterly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica hugged herself as she looked around the room she had been thrust into.

She could smell damp, dirt and…fear.

She shivered and took a small step away from the door, which was when her eyes fell on the figure in the middle of the room. Although badly wounded and fastened to the ground with both stakes and chains, there was still something familiar about the figure. Something about the way they looked and their scent…

"Pam?" Jessica whispered.

"Jessica Compton…what a pleasure," Pam drawled hoarsely.

"What have they done to you?" Jessica demanded, ignoring the reference about Bill, which hurt in a peculiar manner, and dropping to her knees beside the older woman.

"Nothing they won't be made to regret," Pam replied without opening her eyes.

"Because Bill and Eric will come and save us, right?" Jessica asked, gasping a little in pain as she tried to remove the bonds from around Pam's throat.

Pam gave a small, choking laugh, "If Eric wanted to save me he'd be here already," she said, finally opening her eyes with an effort.

Jessica shook her head fiercely, "Maybe he thinks Russell is too strong, Eric would never leave you Pam."

"He threatened to kill me…and he meant it," Pam told her, letting her eyes slip shut again, "Russell's probably doing him a favour."

"Now I _know_ they've done something to you," Jessica muttered, still struggling with Pam's bonds. "You would never give up on Eric," she added.

"She would if he had given up on her," came a voice from behind them.

Jessica jumped and turned to find Russell leaning against the doorway; he cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "What of your own dear Maker? What if he gave up on you?" Russell asked.

Jessica lifted her chin, "Bill wouldn't give up on me, he loves me," she said with more conviction than she felt.

"Love…such a fickle concept," Russell commented; entering the room, Jessica eyed him warily. "Your own attachment to that…_pathetic_ human withered away, did it not? You _know_ that a vampire can not love. And yet her Maker – and yours – are still willing to put everything before that fairy brat, even the two of you." He paused and smiled at her again, "Where is the love in that?"

"If they don't care about us then why take us?" Jessica demanded, "Where is the logic in that?"

"I never said they didn't _care_, I merely said they did not care enough," Russell replied smoothly, "they were willing to sacrifice themselves to keep Sookie safe. If they can do that…what do you think would become of you if I were to take her?"

Russell smiled again as he saw Jessica falter as she remembered that night outside the Moon Goddess Emporium. "So you see, my dear, you are the bait that will bring Sookie here and then…" he shrugged, "you will die. Something that will torture your Makers, make no mistake about that, but what I have in store for their waitress will pain them even more and then, and _only_ then, they will die."

"You're a sick bastard," Jessica said finally.

"Sticks and stones, sweet pea, sticks and stones," he said as motioned for the werewolves outside the room to enter.

Jessica unconsciously took a step back as she saw them; Russell smiled, showing his fangs. "Tonight you get some young blood, my darlings," he told them, motioning to Jessica, "you may drink from the other again tomorrow," he added and was gone.

Jessica bared her fangs at the werewolves and snarled; they merely bared their teeth and snarled back. Jessica backed away from them warily, remembering what they had done to Bill; she started as her back hit the wall, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric watched as Bill paced the room, although Pam was still in pain it was nothing compared to the agony he had felt from her before. From the looks of Bill, Eric could only guess that Jessica was now experiencing whatever hell Russell had put Pam through.

"It will be dawn soon," Bill ground out, his jaw working as he fought to block out the pain and fear he could feel from Jessica.

"We'll do whatever we have to," Sookie assured him, glancing at Jason who was feeling similar things from Jessica, but to a lesser degree.

"I'll kill him myself for what he's doing to Jess," Jason said.

"No," Eric growled, "leave Russell to me."

"He has my child as well, Eric," Bill replied in a dangerous tone.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "We can argue about who kills Russell later, we need to get Pam and Jessica out safely first."

"I still don't like the idea of you going there," Bill protested, "Russell knows you."

"He doesn't know Jason," Sookie replied, "and he's the one who will be doing most of the talking. Besides, Russell will be asleep anyway."

"It's still too dangerous," Eric objected, "you should wait until nightfall when Bill and I may accompany you."

"We've wasted enough time already," Sookie insisted, "Jason and I can locate them, then we can all go in together tomorrow night."

"It's never that simple," Eric grumbled.

"I can take care of myself," Sookie informed them both, ignoring Eric when he snorted, "besides, Jason will look after me."

"You bet," Jason replied, he hesitated, "but are you sure they don't have a point? I mean, you do get into a lot of trouble."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him, "I am _not_ going to sit around like some helpless little girl when people I care about are in danger, that's not who I am."

"I know, but…" Jason began.

"No buts, Jason," Sookie interrupted him, "I'll just go on my own."

All three men sighed, knowing that she was stubborn (and stupid) enough to do just that.

"Fine," Jason agreed finally, "you're safer going in with me than you are going in by yourself anyway."

"Good," Sookie said brusquely, "it's settled. Jason and I will find out where Russell is keeping Pam and Jessica and then tomorrow night we can go from there."

"I still don't like it," Bill mumbled.

"You don't have to like it, Bill, but it's the only choice we've got," Sookie told him.


	10. Chapter 10

After the two vampires had gone to ground and the pair were officially on the road, however, Sookie was feeling much less certain.

After going home for a change of clothes she'd had to endure another lecture from Tara and Lafayette about staying out of vampire business, not to mention what Sam had to say when she'd told him she wouldn't be able to make it in for her shift that evening.

"Nervous?" Jason asked as they drove towards Shreveport.

"A little," Sookie confessed, "but it's just reconnaissance, right? We find out where they are and then come back, simple as that."

"Yep, easy as falling off a log," Jason agreed with forced cheerfulness.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Sookie asked after a long moment.

Jason looked at Sookie sideways, "Yes," he replied with more honesty than Sookie was expecting. "From what I could feel last night…" he shook his head, "I'm amazed vampire Bill was able to think straight because it was driving me crazy," he confessed. Jason adjusted his hold on the steering wheel, "I just hope they didn't hurt her too bad."

Sookie put a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll get her back, Jason, don't worry."

Jason favoured her with one of his cocky grins, that didn't quite meet his eyes, "The good guys always win, right?"

Sookie gave him a small smile in return, "Something like that."

...

**A/N: So...that's as far as I have gotten, but I wanted to share now to see what people think about how it's going/should it be continued...etc. Thanks for reading so far! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For the purposes of this chapter I decided that Eric and Pam needed a song, but i****t took me _forever_ t****o find one! I finally decided on "Only Forever" by Bing Crosby, hope it works for you as well :) ****The opening line comes from _Memoirs of a Geisha_, it seemed appropriate. **

..._**  
><strong>_

_**The heart dies a slow death, shedding each hope like leaves... Until one day there are none. No hopes. Nothing remains.**_

…

"_Do I want to be with you  
>As the years come and go?<br>Only forever  
>If you care to know…"<em>

"_If we have a song, I think this should be it," Eric commented casually as he danced with Pam one evening._

_Pam cocked her head to the side and listened to the lyrics._

"_Would I grant all your wishes  
>And be proud of the task?<br>Only forever  
>If someone should ask."<em>

"_Does this mean I'll get that dress I wanted?" Pam teased._

_Eric pulled a face at her and she chuckled. _

"_How long would it take me  
>To be near if you beckon?<br>Offhand I would figure  
>Less than a second.<em>"

"_I never realised you were such a Bing Crosby fan," she continued._

"_It was just a suggestion," Eric replied defensively, tipping Pam off to the fact that he had been more serious about it than she had thought. _

"_Do you think I'll remember  
>How you look when you smile?<br>Only forever  
>That's puttin' it mild."<em>

"_All right," she said finally, "_Only Forever_ it is," she smiled, "I like it."_

"_Glad to hear it," Eric responded with a smile, dipping her for a quick kiss._

…

Pam slowly came back to awareness, wondering why that particular memory – of all things – had come to mind when she had been captured.

Then she heard it: somewhere nearby someone was humming the tune.

Her eyes snapped open and landed on Sookie who sat off to the side, looking a little worse for wear and humming quietly to herself.

As Pam watched she started to sing some of the lyrics quietly to herself:

_"How long would it take me  
>To be near if you beckon?<br>Offhand I would figure  
>Less than a second…"<em>

It was in that moment that Pam felt something inside her break, Sookie was singing _their_ song and Pam was certain she could only have heard it from one person.

"_Do you think I'll remember  
>How you look when you smile?<br>Only forever  
>That's puttin' it mild…"<em>

The torture she had endured at Russell's hands was nothing compared to the knowledge that she really had lost Eric…and to Sookie of all people.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Meanwhile, back at the ranch... :P**

Meanwhile, Eric and Bill rushed to Bill's office so fast that they almost collided with each other.

"Sookie's in trouble," they said in unison, before glaring at each other. "This is all your fault," they added, again in unison.

Both narrowed their eyes, fangs bared and they would most likely have come to blows if Tara and Lafayette hadn't chosen that moment to march into Bill's office.

Well, Tara marched, Lafayette just followed behind her looking like he'd rather be somewhere – _anywhere_ – else.

"What have you done with Sookie?" Tara demanded, "She said she'd be back later today but she never returned, what f*cked up shit have you gotten her involved in this time?"

Both vampires transferred their glares from each other to Tara.

"You're pretty mouthy for someone who'd be dead if it weren't for us," Eric commented drily.

"And she's very grateful," Lafayette interjected hastily, "but we're worried about Sookie."

"As are we," Bill assured him, taking a seat at his desk, indicating for the others to do the same.

"What shit did you get her involved in now?" Tara demanded again, flopping down into a seat.

"Sookie got herself involved in this…'shit,'" Eric replied smoothly, "Russell Edgington is back," he continued, watching as Tara reacted to the news, "he has taken Pam and Jessica, it now appears that he also has Sookie and her brother."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tara demanded.

Eric smiled at her, showing his fangs, and she shied away from him, losing some of her confidence.

"Find him and kill him, naturally," Eric continued with a malicious relish.

Tara gave a small shudder at his expression before turning back to Bill, "We'd like to help," she told him.

Eric missed the rest of the conversation as he suddenly became aware of a change in Pam's condition: for the first time since he had turned her, he felt her give up.

He jumped to his feet, surprising the others, but he barely noticed them; he ran a hand across his chin, deep in thought.

They had to find them and _soon_.

Somehow Russell had found a way to break Pam and he'd be damned if he let him inflict any more damage.

...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest additions, will try and add more soon :) Given how Tara feels about vampires, I realise she may seem a little OOC in this chapter - but I figured having some of Bill's blood may make her feel more confident dealing with them (and maybe slightly more comfortable around them...)  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The James Bond line in this comes from the Dark Ones novel _Crouching Vampire, Hidden Fang_ by Katie MacAlister ****- I just love that line, it makes me laugh. Anyways, hope you enjoy the latest installment(s) :) Thanks for all your reviews! x**

Sookie kept a wary eye on the werewolf that sat off to the side, guarding the door.

She had already had a run in with it when she had attempted to remove Pam's bindings. Fortunately Jason had quick reflexes and had been able to shove her out of the way when she had been frozen in place, watching it descend on her as though in slow motion.

She still wondered about that, wondered where _her_ quick reflexes had gone…perhaps it had been a bad idea to allow Eric and Bill to feed from her.

She frowned a little when she thought about the two vampires, they had been right: it _was_ too dangerous for her and Jason to go in alone. Russell had had men waiting for them and although she and Jason had put up a brave fight, it had all been over in a matter of minutes.

They had then been shoved into the room they were in now. Jason had immediately rushed to Jessica's side whilst Sookie, after her abortive attempt to free Pam, had remained mostly where she was.

After everything else that had happened over the last few days she had had a hard time trying to keep her spirits up, but she had eventually cheered herself with memories of her Gran. She had even found herself singing along to one of her Gran's favourite songs at one stage.

That had been when she'd discovered Pam staring at her.

"You're alive," she greeted her joyfully; "I was worried about you."

"How touching," Pam rasped.

Sookie didn't hear her and dropped to her knees beside her, "I tried to free you before but the werewolf wouldn't let me," she continued. "I'm sure Eric and Bill will be here soon," she added, hoping to reassure her.

She was shocked by the way Pam's eyes hardened at her words, "I'm sure they will be now."

Sookie's brow creased in confusion, "What-?"

Her question was cut short as the door opened and Russell stepped into the room, Sookie got to her feet and noticed Jason doing the same.

"Miss. Stackhouse, how kind of you to call," Russell greeted her with a charming smile.

"Russell," Sookie said in return.

"What have you done to Jess?" Jason demanded, taking up a defensive position in front of the prone vampire.

"Jason-" Sookie began in a warning tone, but Russell cut her off.

"No, let him speak," Russell said without losing his smile, "I have done nothing that she does not deserve," he continued, turning back to Jason.

Jason took a challenging step forward, but seemed to think the better of it and settled for glowering at Russell. "No one deserves this," he countered.

"Talbot did not deserve to die," Russell replied as though that explained everything.

"Who the f*ck is Talbot?" Jason asked, a little bewildered.

"Talbot was my child," Russell replied, "my lover, my consort…my _everything_!" He paused to take a calming breath. "And _her_ Maker," he continued, kicking Pam with his foot, "killed him."

"Ok…" Jason said slowly, "but what does that have to do with Jess?"

"You're all heart," Pam interjected drily.

"Quiet," Russell hissed, kicking one of her open wounds, she cried out in pain, satisfied he turned back to Jason. "Her Maker," he continued, gesturing towards Jess, "helped Eric to trick me and then imprison me. He then had the _gall_ to kill my queen and make himself king."

"You never cared about Sophie-Anne," Sookie interjected.

Russell pursed his lips and turned to glare at her, "Sookie, you do not interrupt a man when he is explaining his master plan," he admonished her. "Don't you watch any James Bond movies?"

Sookie stared at him in stunned silence.

"Sophie-Anne? I thought Talbot was your consort," Jason said confused, only to take a step back with he saw the look in Russell's eyes as he turned back to face him.

"Sophie-Anne was my queen, but Talbot was…mine," Russell replied with more patience than Sookie was expecting.

"So why take them? If you hate vampire Bill and Eric so much, why don't you just kill them?" Jason asked, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Because that would be too easy," Russell replied, "they must be made to suffer, like I have suffered."

"So why take Sookie?"

Russell gave them both a charming smile, slightly marred by his fangs, "Because her death will make them suffer most."

...

**A/N: So Eric's not a _complete_ jerk...Sookie was singing for a different reason. He's still not going to be winning many brownie points for a while though...**


	14. Chapter 14

Eric reached out through his bond with Pam and was met by a wall of pain.

He frowned.

As her Maker he felt that they had waited far too long, but as a strategist he knew they would not have stood a chance without the other vampires who had come to join them. Not to mention that Bill had insisted they gain the approval of the Authority first.

Eric didn't give a fig about what the Authority thought, but if it meant he would have more help to rescue Pam he had been willing to await their decision.

In the end what had taken up most of their time had been convincing Tara that her services would not be required. In some ways it was fortunate that she was still wary of vampires as the sight of so many of them converging on Bill's house had been the only thing to convince her that, regardless of Sookie's involvement, this was not her fight.

Eric glanced at the group of vampires that now accompanied him and Bill, given the events over the last few weeks he was impressed by how many vampires they had been able to rally. Although he had been surprised that those _he_ had contacted had only been willing to help him for Pam's sake.

He had not realised how badly he was considered to be treating her until he discovered how many had taken her side.

It appeared that his fraternization with Sookie was affecting more than just his relationship with Pam.

_Pam_.

Just her name was enough now to cause him almost unbearable pain, if he was unable to fix things between them he would never forgive himself and if she did not survive this…neither would he.

He needed her.

He shook off those distracting thoughts as he noticed Bill motion for the group to get into position.

He and Bill would be leading the charge on the building: this time Russell would not be allowed to live.

Eric still considered death to be too good for him, but he was willing to do anything if it meant Pam would be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

In the end it had been so easy that Eric wondered if a part of Russell had wanted to die.

He'd made almost no effort to save himself when Eric and Bill had cornered him in the corridor. A fact that had disappointed Eric who had been spoiling for a fight, he felt almost cheated that it had been so easy.

Everything had gone without a hitch until Eric made the monumental mistake of pausing to check on Sookie before he reached Pam.

He knew it was the wrong thing to do the moment he felt her anguish wash over him like a wave.

She then shut him out completely.

She remained emotionless and immobile as he removed the stakes and the chains that bound her as quickly and painlessly as he could. Even when he lifted her up into his arms, and he felt a small flicker of pain from her, she still remained outwardly impassive.

He glanced over to where Bill was having an emotional reunion with Jessica and felt a twinge of jealousy. But he knew he had no one to blame but himself: Pam put up with a lot of shit from him and he just expected her to take it.

But everyone had their breaking point: even Pam.

"I need to get Pam home," Eric said to Bill, already halfway out the door.

Bill nodded, barely sparing him a glance as he cradled Jessica in his arms. Eric noticed Sookie take a step towards him, but he couldn't afford to wait for her.

He was gone in the next moment.

"You need blood," Eric said quietly, breaking the silence between them as he gently laid Pam down on the bed in his house.

"Ginger will feed me," Pam said sullenly, curling up in the foetal position.

Eric hesitated, "I'm afraid Ginger didn't survive-"

He had barely gotten the words out when Pam's eyes filled with tears that she desperately blinked back, "That's a shame," she choked out, "I liked Ginger."

Eric knew that her feelings towards the waitress had run deeper than that; sometime during his…'episode' Pam had come to rely on Ginger and he knew she would miss her.

Eric bit his wrist, "Drink this," he offered.

Pam turned her face away, "I don't need your charity."

Eric suppressed his anger with difficulty, "It's not charity, Pamela," he told her as calmly as he could, "drink," he ordered.

Pam did as she was told.

"Good girl," he said softly and was surprised when she winced at the words and pulled away.

"Pam?" he asked, concerned, as she curled up into a defensive ball.

"Go away," she whispered, Eric looked at her in surprise and she looked up at him, "please," she added.

"Pam?" he asked again, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, obviously too worked up to speak.

The pleading in her eyes convinced him and he stood up, "I won't go far," he promised her.

Against his better judgement he left the room with the sound of her broken sobs ringing in his ears. He sank into a chair in the next room, burying his face in his hands: how had he let it come to this?

...

**A/N: This chapter is for all you fellow Ginger lovers, she was never going to be _completely_ forgotten :) And thanks to Electra de Lioncourt** **for the idea of Eric checking on Sookie first, hope you don't mind my using it x**


	16. Chapter 16

"You look like hell," Tara, who had been convinced to sit out the fighting but refused to leave Bill's house, commented as Sookie and the others returned.

"Is it all over?" Lafayette asked.

Sookie watched as Bill gently set Jessica down on the couch but remained crouched by her side and remembered Eric leaving without a backwards glance. She looked up at Tara and Lafayette, smiling as brightly as she could, "Yes, I think it is."

Glancing back at Bill and Jessica, Sookie wondered if this is what her Gran had been referring to when she had told her not to be afraid of being alone.

Tara, understanding some of what her friend was going through, came over and put her arm around Sookie's shoulders.

"Let's get you home," she said softly, leading her towards the door with Lafayette close on their heels. "You coming Jason?" Tara called over her shoulder.

Jason hesitated and looked back down at Jessica before glancing at Bill, who gave a small nod. "I think I'll stay here for now," he said, smiling a little despite his concern.

"Suit yourself," Tara said with a shrug and left with Sookie and Lafayette.

Back in Shreveport Eric told himself that he wasn't being a coward by waiting for Pam to fall asleep before he re-entered the room. He merely couldn't face seeing her in so much pain or cope with her refusing his help.

Eric chose to ignore the part of him that insisted that was _exactly_ why he was a coward.

He paused in the doorway, she looked so small and fragile lying on his bed covered in blood. Most of her injuries had healed, thanks to the blood she had ingested, but she was not completely out of the woods yet and Eric worried that there would be some wounds that might never heal.

Wounds _he_ had inflicted.

Silently he slipped into bed beside her. Tentatively he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, when he met with no resistance he wrapped both arms around her and cradled her gently against his chest.

"_Jag är så ledsen __Honung_," he whispered into her hair, "_så ledsen._"

...

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the one chapter update, but I have to go out - I promise to write more soon! Thanks for the reviews! xx  
><strong>

The little bit of Swedish at the end is this (in theory, it did come from Google Translate): "_Jag är så ledsen __Honung_..._så ledsen._" = "I'm so sorry, Honey…so sorry." I believe it was excusemeb who told me that Pam's name means "all sweetness" or "honey," hence why he calls her "Honey" here :)


	17. Chapter 17

Pam slowly came to awareness, she stiffened when she felt something constricting her before she recognised her Maker's scent and she relaxed in his arms in spite of herself. Hating herself for her weakness she burrowed slightly deeper into his embrace, relishing the feeling of security the gesture afforded.

She bit her lip, fighting against the tears that threatened to flow as she reflected on how much she had missed him, how much she had _needed_ him.

She had been frightened and alone when he had been cursed and then, when he had been restored to her, he still had not been…_there_. For the first time since she had been turned he had not been around to help her pick up the pieces when she was too broken to do it herself.

In that moment she hated him for making her so dependent on him, only to abandon her.

She tore herself from his embrace and, wrapped securely in the sheet, staggered to a nearby chair before collapsing into it with very little grace.

"You should be resting," Eric informed her, opening one eye and looking at her.

"I wasn't comfortable," Pam replied, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I was," he countered, opening his other eye.

"Good for you," she shot back irritably.

"Pam…" he began but she cut him off.

"Shut up, Eric," she snapped, "whatever you're going to say…I don't want to hear it."

His face clouded over and he sat up, "Pam," he began again in a low tone but she ignored him.

"Shouldn't you be with your precious Sookie?" she demanded.

Eric took a step towards her with a snarl; she gazed up at him defiantly.

"She is _not_ my precious _anything_," he growled through his fangs.

"Does she know that?" Pam asked innocently.

Eric swore and, spinning away from her, punched a hole in the wardrobe.

"Sookie is nothing to me," he said softly, with his back to her, "and she made it clear that I am nothing to her," he added, turning back to face her.

"And good old Pam will always be here," Pam finished for him sarcastically, getting unsteadily to her feet. She raised her chin, "I don't like leftovers," she said flatly and made to leave the room.

She only made it two steps towards the door before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Eric was at her side in an instant but she shoved him away, fighting back her tears.

"I don't need your help," she said through her tears, her tone bordering on hysterical as she pushed him away again. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" she sobbed, "You're good at that," she added.

Eric stepped away from her, stung.

"Pam…I…"

"Just go," she begged, "please."

Eric crossed his arms, "I'm not going anywhere," he told her stubbornly, "not this time, Pam."

He watched with pained eyes as Pam curled up on the floor, hiding her face and sobbing.

...

**A/N: OooOOooo...now she's angry :P I'd say "Poor Eric" but I actually would like to see him suffer a little after last season...just sayin' :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Bon Temps another Maker and Child were waking, with very different results.

Jessica opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Bill hovering over her, "I knew you would come for me," she said softly.

Bill smiled at her and took her hand, "Of course I came for you," he said, kissing her hand.

"Russell said you and Eric wouldn't come, that Sookie was more important," she told him, blinking back tears as she remembered how much that thought had pained her.

Bill sighed and, after helping her to sit up, took a seat next to her.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jessica," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Sookie means a great deal to me. But you are my child," he continued, kissing her forehead, "you come before everything, even Sookie."

Jessica smiled and leaned against him, "You come before everything for me too," she confessed quietly.

The moment was broken by a loud snore and both vampires turned to where Jason was slumped in a chair nearby, fast asleep.

"If I didn't love you, do you think I would put up with him?" Bill asked drily.

Jessica giggled before her expression turned serious, "I was so scared Bill," she said softly.

He pulled her closer, "I know."

"Pam had given up, I didn't know what to do," she confessed.

Bill rubbed her arm as he digested this piece of information, "I never thought I would see the day where Pam would give up, I always pegged her as being too stubborn," Bill said thoughtfully.

"She believed Russell," Jessica explained.

"No," Bill corrected her, "she believed it already, Russell merely confirmed her worst fears."

"Eric would have left her there?" Jessica asked, shocked.

Bill smiled sardonically, "No, but she believed he would."

"Poor Pam," Jessica said sadly.

"Indeed," Bill agreed, pulling her a little closer and kissing the top of her head.

Jessica smiled and closed her eyes, secure in his arms and the knowledge that he cared for her.

She had never thought it possible, but Bill had become a part of her, one that she hoped she would never have to do without.

...

**A/N: Sorry for the break from Eric & Pam, but I like the Bill/Jess Maker/Child relationship, I'm glad we got to see more of it in the show :) Thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts - they mean a lot to me :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just so you know...this isn't going to be pretty. Sorry about the slight delay, hope you enjoy :)**

Pam didn't know how long she had been on the floor weeping, but she didn't care.

For once in her existence she was going to allow herself that simple outlet to all her pain, her fear and her anger; because for the first time the man standing behind her had done nothing to help her.

Their relationship had had its fair share of ups and downs over the years, but never anything of this magnitude. Hell, their last serious falling out had been over fifty years ago when Eric had accidentally set fire to her wardrobe.

She almost smiled at how absurd that argument had been in comparison to the hell she was going through now: she had been tortured (again) and he had done _nothing_. Not until his _human_ had been captured as well.

Once again it was Sookie Stackhouse who found herself at the top of his list of priorities whilst she was left wondering if she even featured on that list anymore.

Behind her Eric fidgeted as he watched her cry her heart out, he'd never had much to do with weeping women and he felt completely out of his depth. His almost overpowering need to comfort her was at war with the knowledge that if he even touched her when she was in this state she would probably bite his hand off.

And, so, he fidgeted.

"Are you still here?" Pam asked finally, her voice hoarse from crying.

Eric suppressed a start at the sound of her voice, "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

Although he couldn't see it, Eric could almost feel Pam roll her eyes.

"Typical, when I actually _want_ you to leave me alone you stay, but when I _need_ you…" she trailed off meaningfully and Eric shifted uncomfortably.

"I couldn't come for you on my own, I needed help to bring down Russell," Eric explained.

"And what was your threat to kill me – a greeting card?" she asked sarcastically, pulling the sheet tighter around her shoulders huffily.

"You _know_ I didn't mean that," Eric countered, feeling his own temper start to rise.

"Would I have run if I did?"

"So _that_ order you listen to?"

"I think you've gotten me confused with someone else: _I'm_ not a bloody mind reader," she grumbled.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Pamela," Eric told her evenly.

"Emasculation doesn't become you," she shot back, finally turning so she could look at him over her shoulder.

"I thought you preferred women," he replied nastily.

Pam's only response was a low warning growl that Eric chose to ignore.

"Is that the problem Pam? You want a piece of Sookie too?" he goaded her.

Pam slowly rose to her feet, letting the sheet drop and pool at her feet. "Not everyone thinks your fairy is f*cking irresistible," she said, her tone dangerously low.

In retrospect a derisive snort was probably _not_ the best way to respond to Pam's comment since it caused her to lose all control over her temper: listing off a string of invectives at him in several languages as she did so, she made to strike him. Instinctively he knocked her hand away and backhanded her across the face.

He watched in horror as she dropped to the ground with an audible thud.

Before he could react to this latest development, she was up on her feet and had launched herself at him with an almost feral snarl.

He had no choice but to defend himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile in Bon Temps, Sookie sat on her bed with her knees drawn up under her chin as she contemplated the events of the last few days.

_You are not to give him your heart. The situation is temporary. It is not going to last._

Her Gran's words rung in her mind as she considered how much the situation with Eric had changed.

He'd left Russell's hideout with Pam in his arms without even looking at her, but what had really hurt had been the feeling of rightness she could feel from him.

As though things were finally the way they were supposed to be.

_Being alone ain't nothin' to be afraid of, my Sookie._

Even Bill had been preoccupied with Jessica, not that she begrudged the younger woman that privilege: after what Jessica and Pam had been through they deserved all the attention they got. What hurt was that after all their protestations of devotion, she was the one who found herself alone.

Neither of them had bothered to check on how she might be coping.

"Pull yourself together, Sookie," she admonished herself, "you told them you couldn't choose between them, it's not fair to expect them to turn around and choose you now."

She choked back a sob, but that didn't change the fact that she wished they would.

_Being alone ain't nothin' to be afraid of._

Sookie buried her face in her knees, "But I don't want to be alone," she murmured.

Her head shot up at the sound of a knock on her door, "Sookie?" Tara asked softly, "Can I come in?"

Sookie sat up a little straighter and wiped the tears off her face, "Of course," she replied as brightly as she could.

Tara poked her head around the door and smiled, "Morphine for the pain," she said with a grin, holding the bottle of booze she carried up for Sookie to see as she came to join her on the bed.

Sookie laughed and took a swig from the proffered bottle.

"Is this a private drinking session or can anyone join in?" Lafayette asked from the doorway.

"Get your ass over here," Tara replied by way of invitation.

Lafayette didn't need to be told twice and soon the three friends were laughing and drinking, having almost completely forgotten about the events of the past week or so.

Sookie smiled to herself as she took another sip from the bottle, watching as Tara laughed at something Lafayette said.

Perhaps she wouldn't be alone after all.

...

**A/N: Yes, I leave you hanging *evil laughter* Sadly it is a bit of an ensemble piece so we did need to see how the other characters are dealing with things (and to get a bit of their perspective of E/P), sorry about that. But (I think) this might be the last time...Thanks for all your reviews! x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update - real life intervened and I also got some slightly negative feedback on a different story that made me really nervous about what I was writing here. Anyways, I'm back and I hope these (last) two chapters don't disappoint :D Oh, a couple of lines in this chapter were borrowed from _When Harry Met Sally _:)  
><strong>

It was probably the most bizarre fight that Eric had ever been involved in as he found himself on the defensive against a weaker opponent (which was odd enough) but also trying very hard not to hurt said opponent.

Unfortunately, Pam wasn't granting him the same mercy and was like a demon from hell. He had never truly been on the receiving end of her fury and had therefore never seen her in her full glory.

And she did look glorious.

Eric watched as she paced around him, giving him a little respite and the chance to study her more fully.

He could tell that her injuries were starting to catch up with her again and she was weakening, but she kept her almost regal bearing as she circled him, her movements as agile and fluid as a panther's.

Eric reflected that if the situation had been different their altercation would probably have ended in a tussle of a different kind. For even in this state, with her clothes torn and her hair in disarray, Eric felt that there was no one who better deserved the epithet of 'irresistible.'

His ogling meant that she caught him off guard once more and he found himself pinned to the ground. His eyes met hers and for one startling moment he forgot his own name as he became lost in them.

Her snarl brought him back to the situation at hand and he wondered how he could ever have even _looked_ at another woman.

"Well played," he said finally.

"You let me win," Pam growled.

"No, I didn't want to hurt you, there's a difference," he told her.

Pam glared at him, "You don't have to protect me."

"I believe I spent most of my time protecting myself," he replied absently, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Pam was straddling him.

"You can be so incredibly frustrating," Pam commented after a moment, relaxing her aggressive posture slightly, but still visibly annoyed.

Before she could blink, Eric rolled them over so that he was now the one pinning her to the ground.

He retracted his fangs as she glared up at him, her own fangs still bared.

"I never meant to hurt you, Pam," he told her seriously, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But it did," she spat.

"Yes it did," he agreed, "but you should know better than anyone how short my attention span can be," he added in a more congenial tone.

Pam narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to tell me you did all of this on a whim?" she demanded.

Eric repressed a sigh, "What I'm _trying_ to tell you is that I have realised that _you_ are more important than anything else," he explained, getting to his feet and pulling Pam up with him.

She retracted her fangs as she processed his latest statement.

"And how am I supposed to respond to that?" she asked after a moment in a deceptively calm voice.

"How about you forgive me?"

"How about you go to hell?"

"I don't want to start another fight with you Pam," he said, his calm voice holding a warning undertone.

"Then why don't you try taking some responsibility for the last one!" she shouted.

"I just did!"

"No you didn't! You spun some line about realising I'm more important to you without admitting what you did!" she shot back, ashamed to find tears once more welling in her eyes.

"You want me to say I'm sorry? Fine!" he roared, "I'm _sorry_ I put Sookie before you, I'm _sorry_ I wasn't there for you when you were cursed, I'm _sorry_ I couldn't come faster when you were taken and I'm _sorry_ I lost sight of what you mean to me. Satisfied?"

He blinked as he realised that in his fury he'd back Pam up against a wall and was towering over her. Pam glared up at him, refusing to be intimidated in spite of the fact he had her cornered.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Good," he muttered, taking a couple of steps back, watching as Pam sank wearily into a nearby chair, the fight having left her.

He shook his head, "You are the most infuriating, contrary woman on the planet," he told her after a moment.

"Thank you," she said, resting her head on the back of the chair and closing her eyes.

"That wasn't a compliment," he told her, as he came over to join her.

"I don't care," she replied.

"Let's get you back into bed," he said gently.

"I'm not that easy," she mumbled, already drifting off from exhaustion.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that under advisement," he told her, lifting her easily and carrying her back towards the bed.

"Why did you teach Sookie our song?" she murmured against his neck.

Eric looked down at her, genuinely confused, "I didn't."

Sensing his confusion she opened her eyes to look up at him, for a moment Eric thought she was going to say something, but her exhaustion won out. "Oh," was all she said before her head flopped back on his shoulder and she was out cold.

Eric shook his head as he placed her carefully on the bed, "You silly girl," he whispered, kissing her temple before settling down beside her.


	22. Chapter 22

Once again Pam woke up in her Maker's arms, but this time she remained where she was and allowed herself to enjoy having him so close to her after so long.

She felt him stir behind her before he gently but firmly pulled her closer to him. She almost rolled her eyes at the possessive gesture, but decided against it as she was rather enjoying the attention.

"Don't you have a business to run?" she asked after a moment.

"Possibly," he replied lazily.

"Then you're still here because…?" she prompted.

He tightened his hold on her, "Because you're mine," he replied simply.

This time she did roll her eyes but he wasn't finished: "And I look forward to proving that to you at a later date," he said in a low tone, "but until then, I want to make sure you take the time to recover," he added in his normal tone.

She turned so that she could see him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _nämen älskling_, I am well aware that I am atoning for my past sins," he assured her, tapping the end of her nose.

Pam smirked, "Just so long as we're clear on that point."

"Crystal," he promised, kissing her forehead as she turned in his arms to face him.

"I missed you," she confessed after a moment.

"I know."

"And I don't like Sookie," she added, wrinkling her nose a little.

Eric grinned, "I know."

"I suppose killing her isn't an option," Pam continued thoughtfully.

Eric chuckled, "I think Bill might have something to say about that."

Pam regarded him for a long moment, "And you?"

Eric shrugged, "I'd kind of like to see you kill someone over me."

"I think your ego's big enough already."

"I can't help it; I am a Viking vampire god after all."

"Typical, _that_ you remember," Pam shot back with a smirk.

Eric cupped her cheek, "I remember you."

Pam pulled her face from his grasp, the memory of the last few weeks still too painful, "Please. Don't."

Eric tipped her face up, "I'm sorry it took me so long to find my way back to you," he said seriously.

"I always knew you were slow."

Eric chucked her under the chin, "Insubordinate," he said indulgently and pulled her closer, giving her the comfort he knew she couldn't bring herself to ask for.

"Selfish," she said against his chest in the same indulgent tone, tucking her head under his chin.

Eric responded by tightening his hold on her, after a moment he also threw a leg possessively across both of hers for good measure.

Pam smiled; all was once again right with the world.

...

**A/N: The End :) Thanks for coming along the journey and for all the reviews - they make my day :D Also, I came across another song that I thought worked for E/P this season: "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne, what do you reckon? Anyways, as always, PM me if you want to chat/have a story idea :) xx**


End file.
